Monster High: A Wizard's Way to High School
by Rosalite
Summary: In this story, meet Maygic Spells, cousin of Casta Spell. She's a young wizard who is attending her second year of high school at the famous Monster High. Here, she has to face real high school problems such as school dances, drama, dates, crushes, bullies, etc. Read this freaky tale and follow Maygic as she tries to find her true idenity during her first weeks of Monster High.
1. Chapter 1: Maygic Spells

Chapter One: Maygic Spells

"Ghoul, I'll your Manster ohhhhhh", sang Maygic Spells as she twirled around her room and clicked her heels. She loved adored Justin Biter. He was her favorite artist. His songs always boosted her magic for some reason. Maygic walked up to her vanity and began brushing her black hair. She was scary happy that her finally let her put highlights in her hair. She choose to put light pink and dark purple highlights in her hair. Her older sister Spella didn't understand why she choose a dark color with a light color. Maygic just wanted to try something new. And it actually made her look super freaky, which was a good thing. Like her siblings, Maygic had pale skin and purple eyes.  
>She was super happy because she finally got what she wanted. Her parents were finally letting her go to Monster High. For her first year of high school, she went to the Wizard Academy. There, she was forced to wear the dress code, which was nothing but a plain skirt, and a plaid skirt. No one was even allowed to wear makeup. But now, she was going to go to a school where she could be herself. School wasn't until the next day, so that gave Maygic enough time to plan her outfit.<br>She had spent hours at the Maul with her sisters, looking for the right fashions. She had picked up all things light pink, sliver, purple, black, and even white. And just for the occasion, her dad even got her an iCoffin. Soon, it would be full with a friends list. Maygic slowly but steadily her light pink lipstick on to her lips. She wasn't great with doing her makeup yet. She was trying to be creative, so she put on two different shades of pink lipstick. She wanted to be prepared for her new school.  
>For many nights, she read 7tween, preparing herself for actual high school. She learned that high heels were spooky and tights went right with everything. 7tween said that all ghouls wore makeup. Maygic's father, Spellxjander, told his daughter that there was way more to school then looks. Maygic would worry about the later. When she finally did her makeup she took off her giant headphones and plopped down on her giant bed.<br>She snapped her fingers. Her closet door opened, and her clothes magically floated out. She was reviewing her new clothes. She just had to figure out what she'd wear on her first day.

"I still don't see why you're the only one going to a new school", snapped Spella, walking into her younger sister's room.

"I agree", said Donaspello, her older brother. They were both standing in the doorway. Spella was in her third year of high school and Donnie his last.

"The Wizard Academy wasn't for me", reminded Maygic, "I was doing scary well there."

"SO? It's not fair that the rest of us have to stay that the boring academy", snapped Spella.

"Spellmen's going', reminded Maygic. Spellmen was her twin brother. Maygic had a lot of siblings, "and Spellanie."

Spellanie was other one of Maygic's siblings. She was going to her first year of high school. Maygic was scary thankful that her oldest siblings weren't going. That would be cat-astrophe.

"Maygic!" exclaimed Spellanie, sliding into the room.

"What's up lil sis?" asked Maygic, putting her headphones back on.

"I'm going to my room and finish watching the Hex Factor", huffed Spella.

"I'm going to go see if Spellmen or one of my friends want to play Casketball", mumbled Donnie. When they were gone, Maygic sighed in relief.

"May, I've been reading through all the issues of Monster Beat Magazine", said Spellanie, "and high school sounds totally the beast!"

Maygic wiggled her fingers as her clothes floating past her, back into her closet. Soon, she would have to go do her chores. That would take up a lot of work. The palace was huge! She was just unlucky that it was Donnie's job to check all two hundred twenty five bedrooms. That job bites. It would usually take Donnie hours to check everything if he didn't use a spell. Donnie was usually grounded, so he couldn't use spells.  
>Spella's job wasn't any easier. Their father expected her to clean all the windows in the palace without magic. That was toads messed up. Spellmen did jobs outside most of the time. He did stuff like checking the stables and making sure the acres of lawn was cut. Spellanie and Maygic looked after their five younger siblings, cleaned around the palace, and often cooked meals. Spella often complained about their dad not hiring any shadows or lost spirits to do the job. Or at least let them use magic. But it didn't work like that.<br>Maygic jumped up from her bed and followed Spella out of the room. Their heels clicked on the marble floors. It was quiet on their side of the palace. They had to find their younger brothers and sisters. That was a job itself. The five of them were usually spread throughput the place or outside in the forest playing. They passed the large den. They could hear the Hex Factor. Spella was inside, watching the huge TV screen. Spellanie and Maygic usually walked instead of flying.  
>As wizards, they had could fly. No one was really around the palace. Their dad was in Batlanta. There, he taught at a college for wizards. Their mother, Castady, was probably in her bedroom. She often practiced her magic or visited other realms.<p>

"Castanardo!" called Spella, "where are you?"

"I bet they're somewhere in the forest again", said Maygic, "it's a nice day outside."

Lighting stroke. Thunder rumbled.

"Yep. The perfect day."

"I gotta get use to these heels", said Spella, almost falling over. Maygic nodded. Although they were hard to walk in, she loved her light pink wedge heels. It took a good hour for the girls to find their younger sisters. Afterwards, they had to make dinner. Maygic made her special casketdillas while Spella Casketberry pies. After that, they cleaned up and hurried to bed, eager for the upcoming day.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Chapter Two: First Day

_Wizardly School Tip #1: When making new friends, be yourself! Don't wait! Also, stay away from Heath Burns!_

Early the next morning, Maygic got ready for the upcoming day. As soon as her iCoffin began buzzing her favorite song, she pushed back her purple sheets and jumped out of bed. It was her big day. The first thing she did was walk over to her vanity. She carefully added some light pink blush to her super white skin. She put on two shades of eye makeup. Light pink and dark purple. Her lipstick was a light pink. Spellanie burst into Maygic's room.  
>"Good morning Spellanie", greeted Maygic. She snapped her fingers. She was wearing a white top with splashes of purple, black tights with pink splashes, and black ankle boots with purple laces.<p>

"I still don't know what to wear", panicked Spellanie.

"Just pick something that's fangsolutely scaretastic", said Maygic. She was now styling her hair. She had curled her hair the night before, and she was just brushing it.

"What's the commotion in here?" yawned Donaspello, walking into the room with Spella.

"I wish Dad would let me go to school with you", grumbled Spella, "I hate the Wizard Academy!"

Maygic ignored her siblings and walked past them, into the hall. It was a cold morning. Her heels clicked on the marble floors as she strolled down the corridor. At the end of it, there was a staircase and Maygic slid down the railing. When she got to the kitchen, she made herself creepfast. She quickly ate her food. Spellmen and Spellanie weren't ready yet, so Maygic would just take a portal to school by herself.  
>She walked into a large room near the kitchen. It was the portal room. Down the center of the room, there was a red carpet. On its sides were portals. They looked like round mirrors. Her dad had told her which portal he set to take her to Monster High. Maygic took a deep breath and stepped into a portal. When she stepped out of it, it closed behind her. Her eyes widened when she looked around.<br>The only thing she first saw was the giant purple castle like building. Monster High. Students were sitting on the front steps talking, and others were under trees. Maygic was thankful that she read all those magazines. The other ghouls looked just what she imagined them to lurk like. Deep breaths. This was it. Maygic walked past the other students, up the stairs, and into the school. There were students everywhere.  
>The floors and walls were purple and spider webs decorated some of the corridors. When she was registered, she was told to visit Headless Headmistress Bloodgood on her first day. Now where was her office? Unluckily, she downloaded the layout of Monster High on her iCoffin. She managed to make her way through the crowd of monsters and mansters.<p>

"Headmistress Bloodgood", she called, when she entered the office.

"Come in, come in", urged the lady sitting at the desk. Well, it was only her body sitting at the desk. Her head was separated from her body. The head was sitting on the desk.

"I'm…Maygic Spells", stammered Maygic, "the new girl."

"Welcome to Monster High Miss Spells", greeted the headmistress, "here is your class schedule."

Maygic slowly took the slip of paper from the headless body.

Clawculus with Mr. Mummy

Mad Science with Mr. Hackington

Dead Languages with Mr. Rotter

Home Ick with Ms. Kindergrubber

Vampitheatre with Mr. Where

Physical Deaducation with Coach Igor

"You will be expected to choose one elective", informed the headmistress.

"Okay", nodded Maygic, "thank you. Oh, my siblings Spellanie and Spellmen will be around her later."

The headmistress smiled and nodded. Maygic knew that her locker was in Coffin Corridor. She crept over to her locker, avoiding the crowds. Maygic equipped her locker with the usuals. Makeup, monsturizer, her purse, and a few books. She closed her locker and twirled around to find her siblings.

SMACK!

She rain straight into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly. She gasped when she saw who she knocked over. It was a grayish white werewolf with brown hair with softer shades of brown towards his forehead. His eyes were green.

"It's no problem", he said, brushing himself off, "later."

And with that, he strolled away. Maygic starred at his back as he strolled away. He was toads cute. Maygic quickly snapped out of it. She had to get to Clawculus class.

SMACK!

She ran into someone AGAIN!

"Sorry", she apologized.

"Eh, that's okay", smiled the ghoul as Maygic helped her up.

"Hey, I've never seen you before", commented the ghoul, who had light green skin.

"Yeah. Today's my first day here."

"Oh! Well, welcome to Monster High! I'm Venus McFlytrap."

"I'm Maygic. Maygic Spells. And thanks for the welcome. I'm glad to be here."

"What school did you go to at first?"

"The Wizard Academy. That school so wasn't for me. It was nice meeting you Venus but I have to get to Clawculus."

"Oh, I have Clawculus too. Let's go together."

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Maygic thought that Clawculus was okay, but she adored Mad Science! Dead Languages was okay too. Maygic wasn't crazy about writing. School was going great. Maygic couldn't help but feel queasy when it was time for lunch period. She trudged to the Creepateria. For lunch, she was having her all time casketdillas and a bag of sugar coated eyeballs. But there was one problem. She had no idea where to sit. But by reading 7tween, she knew what to do. Sit by yourself and hope someone offers a sit with you. Unluckily, Venus sat with her right away. She and her three friends. Jinafire, Operetta, and Robecca. Maygic was relieved to see that her younger sister and twin brother were sitting with their new friends too.

"Sense you're a wizard, what's your freaky flaw?" asked Venus.

"Freaky flaw?" repeated Maygic.

"You know, the trait that makes you, you", said Jinafire, "like, I can breathe fire, Venus can grow plants, and Operetta is good with music."

"Well, I can cast spells", replied Maygic simply.

"Do you have a special kind of spell? Like, your own spell?" asked Venus.

"Well, to be honest…I don't know."

The ghouls quickly left the subject. The rest of the day went by quickly. By the end of the day, she knew her favorite and least favorite subjects. She loved Mad Science, but despised Physical Deaducation. At the end of the school day, Maygic waited outside for her siblings. She had already exchanged iCoffin numbers with her new friends.

"Hey good looking", said a voice. Maygic twirled around to a orange faced boy.

"Um, hi?"

"I'm Heath. Heath Burns. I've never seen you around."

"Because I'm new. And I'm Maygic Spells?"

Heath began doing kissy faces at her. Maygic was relieved when she saw Spellmen and Spellanie.

"Those are my siblings", she said quickly, "I gotta go."

That night, at dinner, the Spells were eating at their long dining room table. Spellanie was just going on about school while Spella was sulking. Spellmen was telling Donaspello all about Physical Deaducation. Maygic stayed quiet.

"Maygic dear, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Spells with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine", nodded Maygic, "just thinking about school."

After dinner, she hurried upstairs to her room. The first thing she did was turn on some tunes. Afterwards, she strolled over to her vanity and began to practice styling her hair. She was very anxious for her second day of school, but did NOT know what her next day would be like.

_**Author's Note: The story picture is a picture of Maygic Spells. She does not have fangs, but in the picture she does because I made her from Elisabat. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Dodge Ball Dead On

Chapter Three: Dodge Ball Dead On

_Wizardly School Rule #2: When trying to impress your crush, don't try to go too extreme. Just extreme enough that you win his un-heart. _

The next day, Maygic pushed back her purple comforters and hopped out of bed. She turned up her favorite song #thatFRIGHT (this song is called #thatPower in real life). She put on her clothes and did her makeup and hair. Right when she was getting done with this, Spella burst into the room.

"Maygic, you won't believe what Dad said!" squealed Spella. Donaspello stormed into the room was well.

"Dad's letting us attend YOUR school", smiled Donnie. Maygic nearly fell out of her chair. Donnie, Spella, Spellmen, and Spellanie would ALL be going to school with her.

"You all can't go to school with me!" she objected.

"Well we are and deal with it", huffed Spella, "about time we quit the Wizard Academy."

Spellmen and Spellanie trudged into the room. Might as well make it a party.

Spella and Donnie continued to go on about Monster High, allowing Maygic to slip out the room. She was not the happiest ghoul ever. She quickly ate her creepfast and jogged to the portal room. The quicker she got to school, the better. Maygic jumped into the portal leading her to Monster High. When she landed on school grounds, the first person as saw was that gray and white furred werewolf. Her heart skipped a beat. He was cute! The wolf was talking to a brown furred wolf and a big, muscular wolf.  
>She starred at him for a moment. The one with brown fur looked familiar. Then Maygic remembered. Donnie often went into the forest to play sports with the nearby monsters. Maygic had often met a few. Clawd! That was his name!<p>

"Clawd!" she called. Clawd turned around and waved.

"Sup' M", he greeted. They fist bumped.

"Donnie should be here soon", informed Maygic, rolling her eyes.

"Cool. You're new here right?"

"Yep. I'm going to have four siblings going to school with me. I can't complain though."

"Clawd! Romulus! Dougey!" shouted Donaspello suddenly. Her siblings had arrived.

"Donnie!" greeted the white and gray furred wolf, giving Donnie a "guy" hug.

"Romulus!" Donnie greeted back. Romulus. That was his name.

"Oh Maygic, my sisters are inside. I think they'd like to meet you", said Clawd. Maygic nodded and jogged inside the school. She accidentally ran into a ghoul. What was with her with knocking people over?

"I'm sorry", she apologized. She helped the ghoul. It was a ghoul with gray skin and blue hair.

"Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh", moaned the ghoul. (You normies can't understand what the ghoul is saying because you can't understand zombie).

"Hi Ghoulia. I'm Maygic', replied Maygic.

"Ghoulia", called a voice. A mummy with black hair trudged up to the ghouls.

"Ohhhhhh", moaned Ghoulia, pointing at Maygic.

"Well, I'm Cleo de Nile", introduced the mummy.

"I'm Maygic Spells. Nice to meet you. I like your shoes."

"Thank you. These are top designer shoes, fit for a queen. Oh, you're shoes are nice too."

Cleo kept on talking, but Maygic wasn't paying attention because Romulus was passing by.

"Ohhhhhh", moaned Ghoulia.

"I do not", blushed Maygic.

"Oh yes you do", teased Cleo, "Ghoulia. Assemble the ghouls after classes. We have a crush in a rush."

"Ohhhhhh", moaned Ghoulia.

"Yes, I do like doing things like this", nodded Cleo.

After school ended, Cleo and Ghoulia led Maygic into the gym. Romulus, Clawd, Heath, Donnie, Dougey, and a few others were playing Casketball.

"Ghouls, this is Maygic Spells", said Cleo to the girls sitting down on the bleachers, "Maygic, this is Lagoona, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie."

Clawdeen must have been Clawd's sister. She had the same dark brown hair and fur. Draculaura was a black haired vampire, Lagoona a water monster, and Frankie was…um…something green.

"Ohhhhhh", informed Ghoulia.

"Crikey. You have a crush on Romulus?" giggled Lagoona with her thick Australian accent.

"I know just what we can do", said Cleo, "how about you go over there and volunteer to play Casketball?"

"I DESTEST sports", said Maygic, matter-of-factly, "especially Casketball."

"Well, you're going to learn to love it now", said Cleo, pushing Maygic to the court, "make him drop dead."

As soon as Maygic opened her mouth, a ball smacked her in the head.

"Oops. Sorry Maygic", said Heath, running over to get the ball, "the dudes and myself are just playing dodge ball."

"I wanna play", lied Maygic, rubbing her arm.

"You? A ghoul?" laughed Heath, "hey dudes! Maygic here wants to play dodge ball with us!"

"Maygic doesn't even like sports", said Donnie.

"Shut up you!" scolded Maygic.

"I bet she doesn't even know how to throw the ball", laughed a bull with a red shirt.

"That's enough Manny", frowned Clawd, "why don't we just let her play with us?"

"I'm not having her on my team", snapped Manny.

"Fine, she'll be on our team", said Clawd. So Heath, Manny, Dougey, and Donnie were on a team. Maygic, Romulus, Clawd, and another wolf were on the other team. Maygic knew she was about to die. Four balls were lined up on the white line going down the gym. The two teams were standing on the opposite sides of the line.

"Ready? Play ball!" yelled a ghoul. Clawd and Romulus managed to grab a ball for their team. Maygic took a deep breath and picked up a ball that was on their side of the gym. Manny and Heath threw their balls straight at Maygic. Maygic quickly dodged them both. She didn't think much of it. She covered up her eyes, and threw her ball as hard as she could.

"OOF!" exclaimed a voice. Manny was on the ground.

"Out!" yelled a ghoul. Did Maygic do that? She started to become confident. She dodged a few more balls.

SMACK!

Clawd's ball hit Heath. Maygic tried to hit Dougey, but he was too fast. His wolf abilities gave him an advantage. Donnie was aiming at Romulus. He almost hit him dead on IF Maygic didn't run in front of him and catch the ball. When Donnie was off guard, Maygic hit him. The game was quickly over after that. The team Maygic was on had won!

"Thanks for the save out there", grinned Romulus, patting Maygic on the shoulder. Afterwards, Romulus and the other guys began playing Casketball again.

"Great job ghoul", congratulated Frankie.

"I knew she'd knock 'em dead", smiled Cleo. Maygic giggled. She was never going to wash the blouse she was wearing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Catty Problems

Chapter Three: Catty Problems

The next three weeks passed by at Monster High for Maygic. She met many knew people like Avea Trotter and Sirena von Boo. Her new scary beast friends were Operetta, Venus, Robecca, Sirena, Lagoona, Bonita Femur, and Jinafire. Those were just her scary beast friends. She had other really frightening friends too. One afternoon, Maygic was studying in the Study Howl. She was reading a book and bobbing her head to her music. She always made sure that she brought her headphones to school. Her headphones were plugged into her iCoffin, which was resting on the armrest.  
>Maygic turned to the next chapter of her book and then screamed. She tugged on the cord to her headphones, pulling them from her ears. The volume to her music had magically turned itself all the way up.<p>

"That never gets old", purred a voice. Toralei Stripe, a vile werecat, was sitting atop a bookshelf.

"Get lost", spat Maygic.

"You get lost newbie. I just must as well warn you. You'd better watch your back. I could strike at any moment."

Maygic narrowed her eyes and trudged out the room. Thirty minutes later, she was playing dodge ball with Romulus, Dougey, and Manny. Sports weren't so bad anymore. Maygic held up her hand to throw her ball at Dougey.

POP!

Maygic screamed and jumped up. She happened to be standing under the Casketball hoop, so when she jumped up, she grabbed on to it. She heard loud laughing. From the high hoop, Maygic looked over at the bleachers and saw Toralei laughing herself to pieces. Maygic growled. Stupid werecat.  
>Afterwards, she hurried away to the indoor pool, where she watched Lagoona Blue practice her diving.<p>

"Hey mate, could you hand me my swimming cap from over there?" called Lagoona, popping back up from the water, "I don't want my hair to dry out."

"Sure thing", called Maygic. She snatched the cap from Lagoona's bag and hurried over to the pool.

"Thanks", said Lagoona, reaching out for it.

SPLASH!

Maygic feel straight into the pool. Maygic quickly popped up, and wasn't surprised to see a laughing Toralei. STUPID WERECAT!

Maygic trudged out of the room. She trudged straight to Cleo's locker.

"Cleo", she growled, "I hate Toralei."

"We all do", said Cleo.

"All day, she's been messing with me and pranking me! You have to help me get back at her."

"I'm sure she is not giving you that much of a problem", said Cleo. Toralei, who was passing by, pushed Cleo so her head crashed into her locker.

"Okay, that kitty is going down", hissed Cleo.

"I think I know what we need to do", winked Maygic.

So she and Cleo looked around the corner as Toralei opened her locker to check her face.

"I may be a little rusty with this", mumbled Maygic. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Toralei's locker.

POOF!

A miniature scratching toy appeared in Cleo's hand.

"This is the only thing your wizard powers could teleport from her locker?" asked Cleo.

"No. I could have taken her iCoffin. BUT, I have a great plan. Follow me."

She lead her friend to the gym.

"Hey Hoodude!" called Maygic. A voo doo monster, Hoodude, trudged up to the ghouls.

"Hey Hoodude, Toralei said that you could scratch her toy", lied Cleo, holding up the small toy.

"Oh goody!" cheered Hoodude. He began starching it. Toralei, who was about to prank Cleo and Maygic, screamed. She feel over and screamed again. As a voo doo doll, if Hoodude had something of someone else, he could voo doo them. Hoodude continued to scratch it and Toralei continued screaming. Cleo and Maygic fist pumped. Puff-fect revenge.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Got Skills?

Chapter Five: Who's got Skills?

_Wizardly School Rule #3: Don't Be too Competitive. That's so un-cool. _

One afternoon, Maygic was loading up her locker.

"Little sis!" called Donaspello. He approached her with Romulus, Dougey, and Clawd.

"What's up mansters?" asked Maygic curiously. She eyed Romulus.

"Donnie here thinks he can beat us at a race", said Romulus, giving Donnie a playful shove.

"You think you can actually beat a wolf at a race?" asked Maygic, stunned. She knew Donnie was full of it, but not like that.

"Oh, I don't think. I know."

"I'd like to see that", smiled Maygic, "you guys can race through the woods near my nome. That would be a great place to run."

"Then it's a challenge", smiled Clawd.

After school, Maygic prepared some snacks for her younger siblings. She even made extra for the mansters. She carried a platter of different things down to the forest. For the wolves, she made mini hamburgers and for Donnie, she made mini screechzas. The boys devoured their snacks in a blink of an eye.

"Thanks Maygic", said Romulus, patting Maygic and quickly rejoining his friends. Maygic shrugged like everything was everything but in the inside, she was jumping for joy.

"I'll go to the end of the forest to see who wins", she said, "and Donnie, no magic. That's cheating."

"I don't need magic", huffed Donnie. Maygic rolled her eyes and transported to the end of the forest. Her younger siblings had made a finish line.

"Maygic! How did we do with the finish line?" asked Castanardo proudly.

"You did great", smiled Maygic. About ten minutes, Donnie crossed the finish line first. The wolves were right behind him.

"How'd you do that?" demanded Dougey.

"I just did."

"Dude, you had to have used magic", frowned Clawd.

"Let me fill you on a little family secret", smiled Donnie, "we're one fourth wolf. The only wolf genes were inherited was the running gene."

"Oh, I forgot about that", said Maygic scratching her head.

"SO we're one fourth wolf?" squeaked Maygic's younger siblings.

"Now you tell us", growled Clawd.

"You're grandparents were half bred", teased Dougey.

"What are you saying?" demanded Donnie.

"Nothing", laughed Dougey, "you wouldn't get know you're part wolf."

"Shut up Dougey", threatened Donnie, getting in his friend's face.

"Guys, let's not get aggressive here", said Maygic, putting her hand on Dougey's shoulder.

"He's the one getting aggressive", snapped Donnie.

"Let's do something else", suggested Clawd.

"Yeah", nodded Romulus.

"Fine, but tell wolfy here to tone it down", snapped Donnie.

"Fine", spat Dougey. Maygic frowned. How long would Donnie and Dougey keep the peace?


	6. Chapter 6: Scream Dance

Chapter Six: Scream Dance

One afternoon, Maygic was strolling down Coffin Corridor along with Frankie and Sirena. Well, Sirena was floating actually.

"Attention monster students", announced Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, "I am happy to announce that in a few weeks, Monster High will be holding a school dance. The Scream Dance. If you are part of the committee who will be setting up the dance, there will be a meeting after classes. The Scream Queen and King will be elected by polls that can be found on the school's website. That is all."

"Oh, my first dance!" squeaked Maygic. All the monsters and mansters in the corridor began talking about the dance all at once.

"Deuce and I are going to be Scream Queen and King", said Cleo proudly. Cleo and her gorgon boyfriend were the most popular monsters at school.

"Oh a dance. Goody!" exclaimed Sirena, floating around, "I've never been to one of those before. I always changed schools before I got to go to one."

"You guys are going to love dances", assured Frankie, "there are scary cool outfits and music!"

"But everyone will really be paying attention to who's going with who", said Cleo, stopping in front of them.

"Huh?" echoed Maygic and Sirena.

"Dates", said Cleo, "everyone wants to see who's going to take who to the dance. That's the main topic for all school gossip."

"Do we have to take a date?" asked Sirena.

"You don't have to", replied Frankie.

"But, this is a high school dance. You don't want to be seen as a loner", said Cleo, walking away.

"Don't listen to her", said Frankie, "she means well, but things just…um…come out the wrong way."

"I have to get a date to the dance!" exclaimed Maygic, "I don't want to look like a loner."

"I go to dances alone all the time", said Frankie.

"But I'm still new here", pointed out Maygic, "I don't wanna be overlooked!"

"You won't", said Frankie. Maygic ignored her. She knew exactly who she wanted to take. At lunch, the creepateria was buzzing with chatter about the dance. Clawdeen was talking about what she was going to wear. Cleo kept tell everyone to vote for her and Deuce.

"Cleo, you and stop telling everyone to vote for you and Deuce", said Maygic, eating a sugary eyeball, "you guys are super popular. And I don't think anyone else is running."

"Oh, there is", purred a voice. Toralei walked over and sat on top of the ghouls' table.

"What do you mean?" asked Cleo, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm running for Scream Queen", purred Toralei, "and my new boyfriend is running for Scream King."

"Boyfriend? You?" laughed Cleo. Toralei pointed to a manster sitting at a table with Romulus and Dougey.

"DONASPELLO? MY BROTHER?!" exclaimed Maygic, standing up. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her for a split second. Maygic was speechless. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Drama", mumbled Clawdeen.

"When did this happen?" snapped Maygic.

"Sense a few days ago", purred Toralei, "there's no way I would let a cute hunk like him out of my sight."

Donnie a hunk? Maygic wanted to gag. Practically every ghoul Donnie ever talked to fell in love with him. Maygic's mom once said it was because ghouls liked his muscles of something.

"You cannot date my brother", said Maygic slowly.

"A little too late for that isn't it?" laughed Toralei.

"Donnie's making a mistake", whispered Maygic. Toralei hissed at Maygic and strolled away. Maygic sat back down.

"Well, they seem to like each other", reasoned Frankie, "you should be happy for them."

"Frankie, Toralei is the most vile ghoul here", reminded Cleo, "would you want her coming over your house for dinner? Pranking you nonstop?"

"Well no", admitted Frankie.

"Don't worry ghoul. If you ever want to talk about it, we're here", reminded Clawdeen.

Maygic nodded. This was not happening. After school, Maygic confronted her brother.

"Donnie", she hissed, "what are you doing dating Toralei?"

"Because I like her Squirt", replied Donnie.

"Well, she's vile and very sneaky", informed Maygic. Donnie didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh, I hope you don't have a date for the dance", he said finally.

"Why?" asked Maygic suspiciously.

"Because I told Dougey that you'd go with him to the dance sense he didn't have a date", said Donnie before walking away.

_This is a quick note from the author. I need you guys to message me the answer to the following question. Should Maygic end up either Romulus or Dougey? Hurry and private message me before I get further in the story!_


	7. Chapter 7: Rivalry

Chapter Seven: Rivalry

That cloudy Monday was the day the drama started. Maygic was just checking her makeup by her locker when she overheard something. Clawdeen and her young sister Howleen were passing by her.

"I'm telling you sis, your running after the wrong wolf", said Clawdeen, "Romulus is not the guy for you. And besides, he's like…three years older than you."

Maygic dropped her pocket mirror. Howleen had a crush on Romulus? Maygic quickly picked up her mirror and followed the girls.

"I am not", insisted Howleen, her pink hair bouncing everywhere, "Romulus is fab!"

The Wolf sisters didn't see it, but they were headed in Romulus's direction. Maygic ran ahead of the sisters and jumped in front of Romulus.

"Hey Rom!" exclaimed Maygic, as the manster closed his locker.

"Hey little spell", he said, looking at his phone. Maygic frowned. Now he was calling her what Donnie did to tease her. From the corner of her eye, Maygic could see Howleen starring at them. She was paying attention to them.

"So, did you and Donnie have a good time at the boovies?" asked Maygic, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah", replied Romulus, texting on her phone.

"Hey, how about you come over later and hang with Donnie?" suggested Maygic quickly.

"That'd be great", he answered, walking away. Maygic secretly smiled to herself. She stopped when she turned to see Howleen scowling at her.

"Hey Howleen", greeted Maygic, trying to act plainly, "what's up?"

Howleen just growled and stumped off.

After school, Spellanie stopped Maygic in the hallway.

"Hey big sis, I invited Howleen over", she said, "I hope you don't mind making more snacks."

Maygic almost fell over.

"Sure thing", she mumbled. Maygic made sure she got back nome before anyone else. Howleen did it on purpose. Maygic used a spell to make the snacks. Although she wasn't allowed to use magic when she did house work and chores, it was necessary. How was she going to keep Howleen away from Romulus? She didn't have enough time to come up with plans. Donaspello and Romulus barged into the room. Dougey was right behind her.  
>This was going to be a little weird. Donnie had told Dougey that Maygic would go to the dance with him.<p>

"Hey guys", greeted Maygic plainly.

"Hey little spell", said Donnie. He and his friends grabbed half of the snacks and left. Not long after, Howleen and Spellanie strolled in.

"Why don't we see what the boys are doing?" suggested Howleen, after the ghouls ate. Smooth move Howleen. Smooth move. Maygic waited for the two younger ghouls to leave. She waited two minutes before she hurried after them. She already knew where the boys were. But Spellanie must have known too. When Maygic got to the caksetball court, Howleen and Spellanie were already there.

"Hey little spell", said Dougey, holding out his fist. He and Maygic fist bumped but Maygic didn't think much about it.

"Why are you ghouls here?" asked Donnie with annoyance, "you're messing up our bro time."

"She's here", said Maygic, pointing at Toralei, who was perched in a tree.

"Whatever", mumbled Maygic.

"Hey little spell, why don't you play with us?" suggested Romulus, "we need another player anyway."

"Fine", replied Maygic quickly, knowing Howleen was going to volunteer. Howleen grunted. Maygic kind of felt bad. But she knew this was just the beginning of their rivalry.


	8. Chapter 8: Maygic's First House Party

Chapter Eight: Maygic's First House Party

"Ghouls, guess what?" said Cleo, sitting down at the ghouls' table. Like usual, Lagoona, Frankie, Clawdeen, Venus, and Maygic was sitting at the same table.

"You finally decided to join the Environmental Club?" asked Venus hopefully.

"I'm hosting an epic party at my house tomorrow night", announced Cleo, ignoring Venus, "and you ghouls are invited. There are going to be dozens of people there!"

"It sounds like a big house party", said Frankie.

"Of house it is", smiled Cleo, "my dad is finally letting me host my own party! It's gonna be epic!"

"You say everything is going to be epic", said Clawdeen.

"But this time, it's really going to be epic. Everyone at school is wishing they could be invited."

Maygic remained quiet. Her parents were very strict about these things. When she was younger, Maygic was never allowed to go to a party without her parents. Were they going to allow her to attend Cleo's by herself? The school day progressed, and so did Maygic's anxiety. When she got home, the first thing she did was look for her mom.

"Hey Mom, can I ask you something?" asked Maygic, when she found her mom in one of the parlors.

"You may, my little spell."

Maygic sat down in a chair, across from her mom.

"Well…one of my beast friend is a party tonight", began Maygic slowly.

"Maygic…"

"Mom! I'm perfectly mature! I know I can be out by myself!"

"Maygic…You know how I feel about this."

"Mom! I handle myself maturely! I should be able to go."

"Maygic, I don't know…"

"Please Mom? I have been working hard in my school work and around the house", reminded Maygic. This was actually true. She was force to do Donnie's chores, because he was always out somewhere.

"That's true…"

"And if I do go, I promise that I'd behave myself."

Mrs. Spells was quiet for a moment. Maygic held her breath.

"I suppose you could go…," said Mrs. Spells at last.

"Thank you Mom", said Maygic calmly. And with that, she walked calmly to her room. As soon as she shut her room door, she began to squeal. She had to plan her outfit! How was she going to wear her hair? What makeup was she going to wear? Was she going to wear jeans, leggings, a dress, of a skirt? Would about her heels? She grabbed her iCoffin and called Clawdeen.

The night of Cleo's party finally arrived. All Maygic had to do was walk through a portal, and she was in front of Cleo's house. Cleo was standing in front of the door, greeting people. Ghoulia was standing next to Cleo, holding a clipboard.

"Maygic!" exclaimed Cleo, "you came! Ghoulia, make her name off. So far we almost have all the names checked off. Oh Maygic, you go right inside. The party will start in about fifteen minutes. We're just waiting on the rest of the people to come."

How many monsters did Cleo invite? Her house was already packed with monsters. Maygic waved at a few while she looked for her friends. Happiness sparked inside of her when she spotted Romulus. He was with Clawd, Manny, Dougey, and Heath. Maygic even spotted Howleen. Luckily, Maygic found Sirena and Venus.

"This is going to be some party", said Sirena, floating around.

"I can't wait for the music to start blasting", said Clawdeen, walking by.

"Me too", agreed Maygic, "that's why I wore wedges. It'll be easier to dance."

Maygic continued to talk with her friends until Cleo made her announcement.

"I'm happy to say that almost everyone is here", she said, "and now it's time to party!"

Just as she said this, Holt, the DJ, began playing his turntables. The monsters began to cheer and they all started dancing. As she danced, Maygic watched Romulus from the corner of her eye. Howleen was close to him. Maygic narrowed her eyes. If she danced over, that would make it obvious that she liked Romulus.  
>The rest of the night was fabulous. Although Maygic didn't dance with Romulus, she still had fun.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Crack and Shield Day

Chapter Nine: Crack and Shield Day

Maygic's sat up slowly as her alarm clock buzzed her favorite Justin Biter song. She pulled back her purple comforter and stepped into her house shoes. Monster Beat and 7tween magazines were spread out all over the floor. In the corner, she had stacks of old Transylvania's Secret catalogs. Her mom was in Boo York along with her dad so Maygic didn't find the reason to clean her room. Maygic dragged her feet over to her closet. It was Crack and Shield Day at school, which meant sports.  
>Maygic mumbled to herself as she took out a loose dress that reached above her knees. She bent down at picked up a pair of black sneakers with a wedge. She quickly washed up and threw on her clothes. Creepfast was quick. All she had was a Croak-a-Cola and mummy worms. It wasn't a healthy creepfast but whateves. Donnie, however, was prepared. He jogged into the creepchen. He was wearing a sweatshirt and loose pants. He was carrying a sports bag as well.<p>

"I've been waiting for this day", he said, opening his Croak-a-Cola. Basically, when their parents were out, they did what wanted. Spellmen, Spella, and Spellanie joined their siblings as well. Spellanie was eating leftover casketdillas, Spellmen had candy, and Spella munched on oatsqueal cookies.

"I was wondering if Monster High would ever have a crack and field day", said Spellmen, popping a tootsie troll into his mouth. Donnie shouted an agreement as he raided the fridge. Creepfast passed quickly. When they got to school, Maygic began to feel grumpy. Why sports? Ugh.

"Maygic, aren't you excited?" asked Sirena, floating around the ghouls' locker room.

"Cleo, you probably shouldn't have put on makeup", said Maygic, ignoring Sirena. Cleo was smearing blood red lip gloss on her lips.

"Or heels", chuckled Clawdeen, putting her wild hair into a high ponytail.

"Or such a killer outfit", added Frankie, putting on her high tops.

"I have to look good everywhere I go", replied Cleo, simply.

"_We_ wolves are very active monsters", said Howleen to Maygic, "which means we are the best at sports without having to try."

Maygic knew exactly why she told her that. Basically, Howleen was saying that she had a better chance with Romulus because Romulus loved sports.

"Oh yeah? Well then, we'll see about that", said Maygic, standing up. Howleen looked up at her and growled.

"Easy you two", interrupted Clawdeen, standing between the two, "we have to get outside before Headless Mistress Bloodgood makes her announcement."

Maygic allowed Clawdeen to drag her outside. Howleen wasn't winning that easy. After Bloodgood made her boring speech, it was time to sport on. Maygic spotted Romulus and some other wolves lining up to do the fifty eater sprint. Howleen was one of the wolves. Great. There was no way Maygic was going to compete against them.

"Hey Maygic! Play Batminion with us!" called Frankie.

After the game, Maygic spotted Romulus near the cry jump. Easy!

"Rom!" she called, jogging over to him. Howleen jumped in front of him.

"Oh, hey May", greeted Romulus. Donnie and Dougey were with him.

"Hey lil sis", called Donnie, "I bet you can't make the cry jump."

"I bet you're wrong", said Maygic fiercely.

"Wow. No need to get all snappy sis', chuckled Donnie, "I was just teasing."

"Like always", mumbled Maygic, "ugh. I hate crack and shield day."

"All girls are the same way", chuckled Romulus, "they're all afraid to get their paws dirty."

"For one, I don't have paws. And number two, no I'm not!" protested Maygic.

"Yeah, Maygic's extremely girly", piped up Howleen, "unlock me, she doesn't like sports."

Maygic gasped. Two could play at that game.

"I'm not girly and I'll prove it", challenged Maygic.

"It's getting hot over here", sang Dougey.

"Fine. I bet you couldn't survive a foot-ball game with me and the mansters", smirked Romulus.

"You're on!" hissed Maygic.

"Hey, I'm playing too", snapped Howleen.

"Maybe you should let the older monsters play", mocked Maygic.

Howleen growled.

"I agree", nodded Donnie, "I don't wanna play with a pup."

"Pup?" repeated Howleen angrily.

"Let's line up monsters", called Romulus, by the foot-ball field. Maygic and the others rushed over. Maygic was the only girl. And the game with miserably. Maygic was all muddy and didn't score one goal…or whatever it was called. She was embarrassed.

"You did great May", congratulated Romulus, slapping Maygic on her back. Maygic almost fell over on her face.

"Um, thanks", smiled Maygic, straightening up.

"You did well Mayg", complimented Dougey, slapping her on the back as well. Maygic nearly fell over again.

"Thanks", she smiled again. Next, Clawd slapped on her the back and then Donnie.

"Maygic!" called Sirena, "wanna play Batminion again?"

Maygic smiled and grabbed her racket.


End file.
